


Public

by cozywilde



Series: Kinktober [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: Teagan insists that he isveryshy, thank you very much. Saxx tries to prove him wrong.





	Public

**Author's Note:**

> [Teagan Bellamy](https://toyhou.se/2863354.teagan-violins), a noble high elf  
> [Saxxon Violins](https://toyhou.se/2853296.saxxon-violins), a tiefling bard
> 
> and here i can present some top Saxx content. a rare treat
> 
> check out the [Teagaxxon series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/927822) for more of these two!

“You are _not_ shy.”

Teagan blushes and looks away. “Yes I am, Saxx, don’t be silly -“

Saxx outright laughs in disbelief now, and Teagan pouts. “Are not! C’mon, Teagan, you know how you get when we -“

“Saxx -“

“- mess around when there’s other people -“

 _“Saxx!”_ Teagan is, typically, bright red. Ears twitching nervously, he glances around, though of course it’s just them in Saxx’s room.

“Aw, no need to be embarrassed, babe,” Saxx laughs, throwing an arm over Teagan’s shoulder to pull him in for a messy kiss on the cheek. “You know I love it when you get all flustered ‘n stuff.”

“‘M not flustered,” Teagan mumbles, but eagerly tips his head for Saxx to kiss him again, so he can’t be too annoyed. After just a few more sweet kisses he’s calmed a little, though the tiny whine he lets out when Saxx pulls back makes something bright and interested flash in Saxx’s eyes.

“Let’s go for a walk, babe,” Saxx says suddenly.

“Oh, um, okay,” Teagan says, surprised at the sudden turn in the conversation (but relieved that it’s no longer focused on how easy it is to embarrass him). Because it _is_ easy, because he’s _shy._ “Where? The market, or…?”

Decisive, Saxx says, “I was thinking the park.”

\---

“This is nice,” Teagan says, and squeezes Saxx’s hand. They aren’t the only couple walking the winding little paths through the trees and over grassy hills, but at least this isn’t one of the parks that’s full of screaming children.

“Yeah, it sure is,” Saxx grins down at Teagan, but then he turns back to the scenery again, squinting a little as he scans the trees and bushes dotting the landscape.

“Are you… looking for something?” Teagan asks. Saxx makes a vague noise of acknowledgment, his thumb rubbing circles over the back of Teagan’s hand, but doesn’t give more answer than that.

Teagan shrugs to himself and watches Saxx instead. It’s rare to see him out in the sunlight, rarer still for him to look so calm and happy, a little smile curling the edge of his lip. His tongue flicks out to wet it, a flash of silver where the piercing is, and Teagan’s cheeks warm.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” Saxx says, bright and teasing, and Teagan suddenly realizes he’s just been staring for… an amount of time.

“I, uh - you,” Teagan says, and Saxx’s face softens for a moment before that mischievous grin is back.

“C’mere,” he says, and drags Teagan off of the path.

“Come - where?” Teagan gasps, and then laughs as Saxx just wiggles his eyebrows and runs faster. “Saxx!”

Saxx stops in the shade of an oak tree’s spreading branches, so suddenly that Teagan almost runs into him. He steadies himself against Saxx’s chest instead, still giggling breathlessly from the unexpected sprint. “Saxx, what -?”

 _What_ becomes clear a moment later, as Saxx spins them and neatly presses Teagan against the tree, his eyes gleaming dark and heated. “O-oh,” Teagan sighs, and leans heavily against the tree as Saxx kisses him.

Almost immediately Saxx threads his fingers through Teagan’s hair, petting and then tugging a little to get him to open his mouth on a gasp. Teagan whines into his mouth, hands looping over his shoulders as Saxx’s tongue strokes over his lips, the cooler, harder press of the piercing making him shiver.

“Gods, Teagan, the _noises_ you make,” Saxx says, muffled in the kisses he starts to press down Teagan’s neck. His teeth scrape against Teagan’s skin, sloppy in his excitement, and Teagan moans Saxx’s name. “Yeah, especially that one.” Teagan flushes, his hips hitching forward to press against Saxx’s.

Saxx grinds into the pressure with a soft groan of his own. “Gods, and you’re already so fuckin’ hard, babe, so desperate for me…” One of his hands drops to Teagan’s hip, holding him steady as Saxx rubs against him, short rocks of his hips pushing their lengths together.

“Y-you are too,” Teagan mumbles, his flush spreading to the very tips of his ears. As obvious as Saxx’s arousal is, pressed tight against Teagan in a hot line, there’s still something in his voice that seeks the assurance that Saxx quickly gives.

“Fuck yeah I am,” he purrs, with an especially hard grind that pushes the breath from Teagan in a gasp. “Always so desperate for you, love, just wanna _eat you up…_ ” His eyes hot on Teagan’s, he slowly drops to his knees, licking his lips deliberately. Teagan’s chest rises and falls with his rapid breaths, transfixed by Saxx’s lazy, teasing movements as his fingers skim along Teagan’s waistband. Then, in one quick motion, he pops open the button and zipper and presses his lips to the hot skin beneath.

“Oh - oh gods,” Teagan moans, both of his hands jumping to Saxx’s hair, petting restlessly.

“Naughty Teagan, not wearing any underwear,” Saxx teases, pulling away for the breath it takes for him to tug Teagan’s pants down enough to work with. His tongue slips out to lick over his length the moment he returns, wet and messy.

“Y-you know that’s - that’s because you already got them dirty this morning,” Teagan says in a rush. He bites his lip as Saxx wraps his hand around the base of his dick, squeezing gently as he rests it against his bottom lip.

“Did I?” Saxx looks as contemplative as one could with a dick pressed against one’s mouth, his eyes bright and mischievous. “I dunno babe, I can’t quite remember -“

“Saxx _please_ ,” Teagan gasps, muscles trembling as he fights not to buck forward. The little brushes of Saxx’s lips as he talks, the warm puffs of his breath - gods, it’s more than he can take. Saxx must decide he’s teased enough. He wraps his lips around the head of Teagan’s dick, and then expertly swallows him down.

All Teagan can do is moan as Saxx bobs his head in a quick rhythm. His fingers clench in Saxx’s hair, but he’s careful not to tug or push. Saxx groans around him, his eyes briefly fluttering shut, and heat rushes to Teagan’s belly as he sees Saxx has dropped a hand to the tent in his own pants, rubbing over himself in fitful jerks. “Oh gods, Saxx, Saxx I’m gonna -“ Teagan gasps, embarrassingly quick, but Saxx is ready for him - he pulls back, his hand gripping tight at the base of Teagan’s dick. He grins at Teagan’s stymied groan.

“S-Saxx, please -“ Teagan moans, head falling back to thunk against the tree. “ _Please -“_

“What do you want, Teagan, you know you gotta tell me,” Saxx purrs, leaning in to flick his tongue over the head of his cock. He kneads encouragingly at Teagan’s ass, thrilling at each shaky hitch of breath. “Tell me, Teagan, c’mon -“

“Fuck me!” Teagan cries, and they both freeze for a long moment, Saxx watching Teagan’s bright flush spread over his face.

“Oh, is that what you want?” Saxx asks, breaking the thick silence. Rather than the confusion Teagan expected, there’s a heady intrigue in Saxx’s eyes, and the hand on his ass slides down, petting slowly between his cheeks. “You want me filling you up, right here where anyone could see?”

If the thick burst of precome at the tip of Teagan’s dick isn’t answer enough, his soft moan of “ _yes”_ certainly is. Saxx’s eyes are bright and excited, and he drops a hand to his pocket, tugging out a familiar vial.

“What - were you planning this?” Teagan asks, accusing tone somewhat lost through his gasps for breath. Saxx laughs.

“C’mon babe, you know I’m always prepared for anything. Especially if it’s fucking.” He winks, eagerly dumping more than enough lube on his fingers before he puts the bottle back in his pocket. “Kinda thought it’d be the other way around but this works too.” He puts his hand back between Teagan’s cheeks, sliding easily now with the plentiful lube.

There’s a burst of laughter from the other side of the tree, and they both freeze for an instant. It’s far enough away that they won’t be spotted… probably. Saxx throws Teagan a devious smile and circles his hole with a fingertip, laughing softly as Teagan quickly tries to stifle his whimper behind a hand. “Now c’mon, Teagan, don’t hide those cute noises from me now,” Saxx says, dropping a messy kiss on Teagan’s hipbone.

“But - Saxx -“ Teagan glances behind himself, biting his lip. It’s bright red when he releases it, whispering low and frantic. “They could - what if they -“

“Yeah, what if, babe?” Saxx purrs, finger briefly pressing in to make Teagan’s breath go out on a stuttering gasp. “I mean, _what if_ someone walked over here, and saw you like this, all flushed and disheveled and _so_ fuckin’ hard…” He trails a single finger up the length of Teagan’s dick, tracing the line that a drip of precome left.

Teagan gives a low whine. The sound might read as dismay, except for how he rocks back into the push of Saxx’s finger, eyes fluttering closed as it sinks in. It goes so easily - way easier than Saxx expected, honestly, and he can’t resist another grin. “Damn, babe, look how good you’re opening up for me,” he murmurs, starting to rock his finger in and out as he presses a line of messy kisses over Teagan’s hip, deliberately avoiding his dripping cock.

Saxx murmurs a constant stream of lewd commentary until Teagan is red all the way to the tips of his ears and squirming restlessly between his hands - though that might be the fingers pressing deep inside, rubbing sweetly over a spot that makes Teagan tremble and start to slide down the tree in a heap of loose muscles. “Ah, ah, easy there babe,” Saxx laughs, pulling his fingers out and quickly grabbing Teagan’s hips. “There we go, turn around love…”

He guides Teagan to lean against the tree, arms braced against it to support himself. Teagan can’t seem to decide whether to crane his neck back at Saxx or try to get a glimpse around the tree to see if anyone else is walking by. Saxx bites his lip to cover his laugh at his almost-twitchy restlessness, hastily jerking open his own pants to pull out his dick and give it a few quick strokes with a soft sigh of relief.

Breath coming quicker in his excitement, Saxx shifts to press his dick between Teagan’s cheeks, rubbing tantalizingly over his slicked hole. Teagan whines softly with each little roll of his hips, the sounds sending an eager heat through Saxx’s nerves.

“Saxx, please…” Teagan pushes his hips back, throwing a pleading glance over his shoulder. Saxx gives him a grin and loops his arms around Teagan’s chest, pulling him close and hindering his movements.

“I dunno, babe,” he says, low and husky. “I wouldn’t wanna fuck you here if you were _shy,_ y’know, I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable.” There’s a beat of silence, and then -

“Oh my _gods_ Saxx,” Teagan whines in utter disbelief. “Just - please - I need it -“

“Tell me you aren’t shy first.” Saxx’s hand slips under Teagan’s shirt, skirting just shy of a nipple. Teagan shivers, squirming restlessly.

“Saxx -!” Teagan protests. Even without looking, he can _hear_ Saxx’s smirk.

“Okay, then tell me how _begging_ to be fucked behind a tree in the park makes you shy,” Saxx says, his other hand dropping to cradle Teagan’s dick in his hand, his touches far too light to satisfy. “how you’re so _shy_ that every time someone goes by that path you leak even more -“

“I’m not shy!” Teagan blurts, chest heaving. “I - I want them to see me!”

 _“Good,”_ Saxx says, voice thick with satisfaction, and pushes forward. Teagan’s moan is quiet but he doesn’t try to muffle it behind a hand anymore, letting the soft sounds escape with each rock of Saxx’s hips. When he bottoms out they both groan, Saxx’s fingers clenching on Teagan’s hip. “Gods, Teagan, you feel - can I…?” He shifts carefully, forward and back, and Teagan nods, frantic.

“Yes, please Saxx, more…” Teagan’s breaths are already hitching tellingly, and he gives a soft cry with each of Saxx’s thrusts. His shaky arms barely support him against the tree, and Saxx lifts his hand from Teagan’s dick to wrap around his chest instead, steadying him. He doesn’t need the stimulation anyway. After a few more quick rocks of Saxx’s hips Teagan’s cries pitch up, growing louder and louder until he clenches tight around Saxx, shuddering with ecstasy.

“Oh _fuck,”_ Saxx gasps, unprepared for the sudden tight heat. He reaches forward to stroke Teagan through his orgasm, but finds him already spent, shivering in Saxx’s grip. “Gods, Teagan…”

“Keep going,” Teagan says breathily. His head drops back on Saxx’s shoulder, sweaty hair falling in his face. “L-like you said… I want you to fill me up. Right here.” His eyes flick to the path beyond their tree, and Saxx whines.

“Fuck yes, anything for you love.” He nearly pins Teagan to the tree as he starts thrusting again, quick and frantic. Teagan trembles with oversensitivity, but his soft noises only urge Saxx on. “Gods you’re so sexy, so fuckin’ good for me, I love you _so much -”_ Saxx moans and grinds in deep, coming with a whimper.

Neither of them can stay standing for long, and they lean heavily on each other as they flop to the ground, panting. They’re quick to snuggle into each other’s arms, uncaring of the wet mess between them. “I love you too Saxx,” Teagan says softly, nuzzling into Saxx’s neck. “That was… wow.”

Saxx smiles, dropping a kiss on Teagan’s forehead. He debates for a second, then… “So, not too embarrassing for such a shy boy?”

“ _Saxx,”_ Teagan groans, but he has to laugh at the expression on Saxx’s face. “ _No,_ it was not. Though I guess I… _maybe_ might not be that shy after all.” He flushes, and Saxx laughs.

“As long as you keep blushin’ all cute for me, I’m happy.”


End file.
